My Canary, My Darling, My Lover
by Merrilymopingaround
Summary: Kiku Oshiromoto is a graduate from Cross Academy but has returned to the school at 22 years old in order to become a teacher's assistant. As Rido finished with Zero and Yuki, he returns to the promise Kiku's father made him when his family was having difficulties. After revealing that they are fiances, Rido keeps Kiku in his grasp. She must decide what will become of her future.
1. Slip of a Bad Taste

**At the moment I'm unable to focus on studying for my math final. I am slowly decaying. I decided to vent out some anger and stress by updating some chapters. I decided to first start with this one because- hey, why not? I should just get it started and updated. Expect more at the end of the week. Enjoy.**

**PS: Kageyama-sensei is the young father of Kaseumi Kageyama who is Yuki's Class President. Let's say he's divorced.**

* * *

><p>The bell chimed throughout the campus, sending crowds of students scattering and crying out to one another, arms flying above their heads. I stepped into the classroom and froze as a tidal wave of students rush past me before I could even see the inside of the room. Some scrambled to their seats, others gathered at several desks to talk or trade items like snacks or notes. The classroom was full of lively chatter.<p>

"Good morning, Hachimitsu-san," Chiba-sensei chimed as she wrote down the day's agenda on the chalkboard.

"Morning, Chiba-sensei," I said, taking my seat on the right side of her desk. I placed my messenger bag on my lap and I removed my notebooks and my pencil case. I flipped open my notebook to a new blank page and I placed my bag beside my leg on the floor.

"Good morning everyone," Chiba-sensei greeted everyone, spinning around and flattening her hands on her desk.

"Good morning," I followed afterwards, smiling at the class. They all replied in unison. The sound of backpacks and bags zipping and pencils clacking against one another ceased and the class became quiet.

As Chiba-sensei guided the class through the day's lesson, I did what I do every day: take notes. These weren't lesson notes. They were teacher notes. At the moment I am a teacher's assistant. I was allowed to return to Cross Academy after graduating two years ago in order to learn more about how to become a substitute teacher. For the past year and a half, I've been sitting in different classrooms and taking note of how each instructor leads the class (I spend a whole month for each teacher then follow on to the next). I didn't take this job for the love of teaching. I took it because I want to be away from home. This was the only lucky job opportunity I had (the only downside was that I had to keep my long curly hair clipped on my head; I didn't mind the formal attire).

I lived with my mother in our medium-sized house six cities away from Cross Academy. I don't hate my mother. I can't. But I dislike being alone with her at home. We've been living there my whole life, and without my father who died in a fire-related accident. I never knew him nor do I remember him but Mama says that he's always been there even if I have no memory of it. She doesn't have pictures of him. I think his death is why Mama is very sad and numb. She sleeps day and night with the curtains drawn and the house cold. She always apologizes for the way she acts, telling me that she never felt well. I always was with Mama, in every room of the house. We would sit together and talk or play or sleep. We used to share her bedroom but she decided to let me have the study room because I was getting old enough for studies. She enrolled me in Cross Academy when I was 16 years old; that was six years ago. I do visit her when there are holidays. But I can't help her. She refuses to let me take her to the doctor or bring one in. She would rather stay in her room and sleep. I always clean the house for her before I go. I blame Papa for doing this to her. This job as a teacher's assistant has kept me away from her the same as when I was attending Cross Academy for classes. But I don't know when I'll ever leave her. She's not stable unless she knows I'll be returning.

The dismissal bell rang. All the students raked their chairs behind them as they rose and hurried out the door.

I closed my notebook and returned everything to my messenger bag. Chiba-sensei erased the board.

"Do you think if we ask Kageyama-san if he can buy us dinner he'll do it? Should we? I'm staring," She asked me, placing the eraser in a desk drawer. She took her purse from her chair and she fastened her coat.

"No doubt he'll do it," I said as I hung my bag's strap over my right shoulder.

"Because you're with me," She said, touching her finger to her nose.

"Stop teasing. You know I don't like him," I said. We exited the classroom.

"Yeah but use his love for you as an advantage! Free food, Hachimitsu-chan!"

The sound of crying teenage girls echoed through the halls. It was the afternoon and the girls were right on time. The Night Class students were getting ready to attend their night classes but, as usual, the Day Class students were attempting to get any glimpse of them as possible. Ever since the Night Class was installed two years ago, the Day Class has been on their toes every afternoon. It's exciting to see them freak out about something so passionately but sometimes it's too much to bear. I hope it dies out later in the year.

"They're so lively. It's cute to see them go after their 'idols'," Chiba-sensei said as she clapped her hands together. We passed by them and headed to the heart of the campus.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, were you ever like that when you were at the academy?" She asked, facing me.

"Not at all. We didn't have the Night Class. You should know that, Chiba-sensei," I said as I sighed.

"I know, I know. I mean be excited about someone," She said. "Where would Kageyama-sensei be? Hm…"

"You can go with Kageyama-sensei. I'll just make myself dinner at the dorm," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"You're cruel," She said.

"Excited about someone? Love?" I asked. She nodded. "Well I did have a crush while I was still in school but it ended once we graduated."

"What about now?" She asked.

"I'm not hitting on any students. I'll get my job revoked," I said, eyes narrow.

"Not students! Faculty!" She cried. We were nearing the main offices.

"No," I said. "They're all old and serious."

"Except for Kageyama-san," She slyly whispered.

"Stop, Chiba-sensei!" I lightly snapped. She waved her hands in apology.

"Fine. If you don't want to eat out then I'll see you later. Good night," She said.

"Good night, sensei," I bowed lightly and we parted ways.

* * *

><p>The faculty dorm wasn't as extravagant and large as the dorms of the students but it was big enough to support about twenty staff, ten on each side to divide the sexes. It was furnished and even contained a laundry room. It's fulfilling.<p>

I unlocked my door. My hallway was empty and quiet. There were only three other faculty members living at the teacher dorms: three females and two males. But even with those numbers, my hall was lifeless.

I set my messenger bag on the bed and I closed the curtains. I lit the candle on the dresser.

After undressing and switching to my night gown, I tucked myself under the bed sheets. It was about seven in the afternoon. But what am I to do? I don't have homework. Who do I talk to? It's best if I sleep through this extra time.

* * *

><p><em>I was so small. I wasn't as tall as my mother who stood in front of me, her right hand on my head. I think I'm a child. I must be very young because I'm very short.<em>

_Where are we?_

"…_-sama… welcome… meet... don't be rude… outside…"_

_Two towering black shadows passed by my mother and I. One was looking at me. They disappeared into another room. My mother was frozen, watching them still. Then she lifted me and placed me in bed. It was dawn already, too early for me to be awake. She was brushing the hair away from my face. She was looking at the wall. Mumbling came from the other side, as well as a fire. Although her lips didn't move, she spoke to the mumbling of the wall._

"_Please… it'll help us…"_

"_It'll help you, Masao! Listen to what you're saying!" She said emotionlessly._

"… _I know… I understand… better… already made…"_

"_I hate you. That's not love. You're falling into the black holes us purebloods put ourselves in. You need to stay away from us to clear your mind," She said. There were tears streaming down her cheeks._

"… _wife…"_

_There was a new voice and Mama was gone. I was in complete darkness but I could feel the blankets on me and the pillow under my head._

"_It's a deal… within fourteen years… better future for you… return the honor as head of your family…" whispered the new voice around my head._

"_Kiku."_

_I opened my eyes. A red eye and a blue eye peered into my soul. A white crack appeared beneath them. A mouth formed and bared a pair of fangs._

"_Remember?"_

_The mouth opened wide and hot, steaming blood poured over my face._

I sat up in bed, slamming my hands down at my sides. I was breathing heavily, sweating. I laid back down and wiped my forehead.

"That's the ninth one this week," I said.


	2. Capture

**Second one is up and running now! Enjoy!**

**PS: I might not fit this but Kiku does know Yuki, Zero, and Kaname. She knew them before the academy's Night Class was set up. She also knows the Headmaster very well because of how she requested the job as a teacher's assistant.**

* * *

><p>"Hachimitsu-san!"<p>

I turned around to find Kageyama-sensei running towards me, his hand waving in the air. I frowned.

"Good afternoon, Kageyama-sensei," I said with a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Hachimitsu-san. You look lovely today," He said with a smile as he fixed himself after his run. "What happened to calling me just Kageyama?"

"Sorry. I forgot," I said.

"Did you just get out of class with Chiba-san?" He asked. "Would you like to get dinner? I was heading to Chiko's Café in town."

"Yes, I'm done with class for the day. Eh, actually I was going to go see the Night Class gatekeeper about the time schedule releases of the Night Class to prevent any accidents with the Day class," I lied. I was going to get sleeping pills from the school's nurse. I haven't been sleeping recently. The month was almost going to end and I couldn't focus in class. I'm sleep deprived and exhausted.

"Ah! The gatekeeper! Well, I won't keep you from your work. Maybe we can eat out some other day," He said, laughing nervously. I could see the fear behind his glasses. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care, Hachimitsu-san."

I smiled and nodded. "Good night."

As I passed by the Moon Dormitory, I noticed something different. The Night Class seemed more off today. Some students were missing and they seemed to be far more serious. The Day Class noticed the absence of the others and were complaining. Cross-san and Kiryuu-san were holding them off like normally.

I wonder what's the matter.

* * *

><p>The pills the nurse gave me were sort of helping me with my sleeping problem. I fall into a deep sleep then wake up from a horrendous nightmare. It's all the same. Maybe I should take some days off. I might end up sleeping class next time. I'll be scolded by Chiba-sensei and I won't be a very good example to the students.<p>

"Hey, sensei."

I turned around. I was halfway to the teacher dorm building. A boy with mahogany-colored hair stood four feet away from me.

"Hello," I said. I noticed his white uniform. Shouldn't he be following the rest of the Night Class to their night classes? "It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I apologize. I was looking for you," He said as he walked towards me. I couldn't see his eyes under his hair.

"See me? Is there something wrong? I don't teach Night Class students," I said, switching my messenger bag to my left side. He was now a foot away from me.

"It's not about school, sensei," He said. "I would like to ask you something."

"Hm," I waited. He was silent for a full minute then rose his head and his eyes met mine. The eyes from my nightmares.

I was tense. I watched him, ready to defend myself or runaway in case something were to happen. He was grinning.

"Ah, so you remember?" He asked.

"Who are you? Why do you have those eyes?" I demanded.

"So you don't know…" He said. He was sighed. "Either way, at least I found you."

"Found me? But your eyes are from my nightmares! You know something you're not telling me!" I snapped.

"I know. Nightmares? I thought you would be dreaming of me instead," He said, laughing a bit. "But I'll wait until I return to my own body."

What does he mean? Is this Night Class student just a puppet?

"Tell me who you are!" I said.

"Goodbye," He said. I called out to him, stepping forward and reaching out to grab him but he vanished out of thin air. I stood straight and tried to calm my heavy breathing. He knows who I am. The nightmares are real. He knows about the nightmares.

* * *

><p>Ever since the encounter with that Night Class student, I haven't been sleeping at all. It's been another month and I've only gotten worse. I'm extremely worn out. The Headmaster had me take some time off until I am able to sleep well again. I can't. They just keep getting worse. I continued to attend class with Chiba-sensei, trying to distract myself from the nightmares.<p>

Should I look for that Night Class student? He can tell me more. But where would I even start?

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you?" Chiba-sensei asked me. She stacked her books onto her arm.

"No, thank you," I said. "I need to figure out what's going on. Maybe I'll go visit my mother later this week."

My mother might be able to help me. She always talks to a man in my dreams. She probably knows something. These memories might be from the childhood I don't remember. She _has_ to know something. Anything!

"I hope you get well. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so much," She said. "What about acupuncture?"

"I don't think so," I sighed.

"Knock. Knock."

It was the voice of a woman. It couldn't have been a student.

"The door's unlocked!" Chiba-sensei shouted. We went around the desk and came to meet a man and a woman, dressed fashionably from head to toe. They were smiling.

"How may I help you both?" Chiba-sensei asked. "Are you parents?"

"Good afternoon," The man said. "No, we're not parents. Though we are here for our master. We're looking for a curly-haired maiden and I think we found her."

They were both staring at me. Chiba-sensei didn't move. Why would they need me? I don't recognize them at all. They look far too detailed to be any relative of mine.

"It's after visiting hours. Where are your visitor passes?" Chiba-sensei asked sternly.

"Oh, I apologize," The woman cooed, taking out her fan. "But I don't care. We're free to do what we want."

She placed the fan over her mouth and turned her face a bit. The man took out a pocket watch.

"Ah, it's already past seven. Will you please come with us? Our master is waiting for you," He said as he put the watch away. He held a hand out to me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Who are you both?" I said. Chiba-sensei was quiet but I could tell she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry about that," The woman said. She moved the fan away from her face and grinned, showing a pair of fangs in her mouth. "We won't bite."

Fangs? Vampires? They must be…

Chiba-san grabbed my wrist and screamed as she threw her books at them and ran out the door.

"We need to get to the offices," Chiba-sensei said. "I don't know why there are strangers on campus. Something's wrong."

I turned to look behind me. They were gone.

"Eeeee!"

We stopped running. The woman stood in front of Chiba-sensei meanwhile the man locked eyes with me.

"Now, since you're being difficult, you're going to have to go to sleep," The man said. His hands darkened the sky and my legs buckled underneath me. I heard the woman scream meanwhile Chiba-sensei called out to me. The winter weather surely chilled the air. My lungs burned and I was gone.

My head ached terribly.

The snow was painfully freezing my left hand. I opened my eyes and moved away from the cold. I stuffed my hand under my right armpit as I sat up.

"Where am I?" I sighed. Some kind of building. It used to be a house. Some walls still stood but were left with missing pieces. Some of the ceiling was still intact. There was sand where there was no snow.

I stood up. Nothing but trees surrounded the demolished building. In which direction is the school?

I stepped out of what could be described as a room. I was out in the open, watching the snow dust the trees.

"Please don't run away or else we'll have to chase you."

A woman stood to my left. She wore a heavy fur coat with her hair neatly piled on top of her head.

"Yes. You'll cause us too much trouble if you try to leave," a man to my right said. He was mustachioed and wore a leather jacket.

I heard more murmuring from behind me. There are too many.

"Who's your master?" I asked, turning to face them all. There were at least twenty more, of all ages and fashion styles.

"Rido-sama," They all repeated amongst themselves. Rido-sama? If they're all vampires then he must also be one. The other two from before were saying "master".

"Where is this 'Rido-sama' now?" I asked. Snow was starting to fall into my blouse. I buttoned up my coat and raised the hood above my head.

"He's gone to kill the Kuran princess," said the woman on my left.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Yuki Kuran-sama."

Yuki Cross? The Headmaster's daughter? What does she have to do with any of this?

"Why is he going to kill her?" I asked.

"We don't want to talk about it. That's enough," said the man to my right. "Stay put and wait for him to arrive."

I walked towards the crowd. The split down the middle and moved aside. I looked at their faces as I returned to the house and sat on a slanted piece of wall that was protected by an intact ceiling. They looked at me.

Could this Rido be connected to the Night Class boy with the two different colored eyes? With the sudden rise of nightmares and now the reality that the eyes are real and out there looking for me, I know there's something I'm missing. It's in my head somewhere but it is hiding. Something must have made me send it into hiding. Or someone hid it away from me…

"Rido-sama! Welcome back! Allow me to tend to you!"

The crowd of vampires were busy and lively, crowding around a single figure the emerged from the forest. I watched as the crowd became smaller and smaller and san began to appear at their feet. What is happening?

I stood up.

There was one left and it was in the arms of a man. Then it was dust.

The man walked towards me. His red and blue eyes locked me in place. He's the one from before…


	3. There's More to Blood

**Here's the third but that's it until next time. It's late and I'm exhausted.**

**PS: Semi-spoiler, when Rido presses blood into her mouth, the blood is from him biting down on his tongue.**

* * *

><p>This man… and his eyes… he's the one from my nightmares. The one who devours me. My heart was racing.<p>

He was now a foot away from me, towering over me. I then noticed the blood at his side. There was a ravaged hole in his body, stained with blood. He stood there as if he were fine.

He raised his right arm and took my hand in his then brought it to his lips.

"Good evening," He said in a deep purr. He kissed my hand. "I've been waiting for you to appear somewhere for more than six years. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

I snapped out of it. I removed my hand from his, closing my eyes and giving my head a little shake.

"Are you Rido?" I asked. "Why are you in nightmares?"

"It makes me sad that you don't remember me. But it's understandable. _That woman_ wanted to keep you away from me," He said. "Yes. My name is Rido Kuran and you're my fiancé."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you," I said. "There's something wrong. You're mistaken."

"No, no. I first met you when you were four years old. My nephew had just been born and I came to visit your father," He said.

"My father died in a car accident and my mother has never mentioned any living relatives," I said.

"Your father is still alive," He said, smiling. "I don't want to keep explaining. Let's see if I can undo what _that woman_ did to you."

His arms wrapped around me in a hug. My hands pressed against his chest.

"Let me go! Stop! Why are you after me?" I shouted, struggling in his arms. He was indifferent to my movement.

"Because we're engaged," He said. I felt his nose softly stroke my cheek then nuzzle into the spot between my neck and shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my skin.

"Stop! Rido, stop!" I shouted.

"You have my blood boiling," He said. His fangs punctured my skin.

I was breathing rapidly and shifting my body around, attempting to disturb him. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. The warmth of his body was strikingly hot against my cold skin.

He raised his head, his face two inches away from mine. His lips were covered in my blood.

"Do you remember?" He asked. I shook my head weakly. His mouth met the skin of my neck below my ear. I gasped.

It felt as though I was laying in snow. My body was so cold. My hands contained little warmth from Rido's bare chest. Something sharp and hot was building inside of my chest. Icy cold tears slid down the sides of my face. His cheek was wet.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No!" I hissed. I used all the force I could muster to raise my hand and slap him. He held it there.

"You're being difficult," He said. He bared my wrist to his lips and sank his fangs. His eyes watched me sharply. I couldn't look away.

The pain in my chest was now in my fingertips and joints. I could feel it encasing my brain. I closed my eyes and gasped.

"What's your name?" He asked. His tongue slid over my wrist and licked away at the blood. He was still looking at me.

"Kiku… Oshiromoto," I choked out with a mixture of tears and coughs.

"You're doing well," He said. He crushed something inside of his mouth. He smiled and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. The blood rained down his neck. I looked away. His hand moved my head to face him again then his lips met mine, filling my mouth with blood. I hurried to swallow to prevent it from going up my nose.

_Kiku…_

Papa?

_Oh, look at how mature she is! Even at that age! She's perfect for my son!_

_No, my son is fit for her!_

_She's engaged already…_

The memories were flooding into my head. The sights and sounds. The smell of blood…

_How could you do this to our daughter?_

Rido lifted away from me. His mouth was a mess of red. I could feel blood drops trail down my neck. My knees buckled and he held me there with his arm. I shook my head and raked my fingernails on his chest. I gasped for air. My mind was loosening and my body was trembling. As I began to lean more over his arm, I attempted to cling to the collar of his shirt. My head bobbed and the snow was swallowed by the back of my eyes.


	4. A Glance

**I am dreading about my math final. It's over and now I can continue for as long as I want. Let's see how many chapters I can get done in until midnight. Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Why does it smell like so much blood?<p>

I swallowed…

There was no sunlight. That was the first thing I noticed about the room. The curtains, thick and heavily layered with dust, were blocking the entry of any light. The room was completely dark but I could still make out every little thing of the room perfectly. Why?

_We're going to put away your fangs, Kiku-chan. Please don't upset with me._

Oh.

I could feel the warmth coming from inside my body, under the skin and throbbing in my bones. My pureblood heritage. Thick dark blood containing the very memories I have forgotten had consumed the human disguise. Can I really return to all this?

_Kiku-chan, please don't cry. _That man_ won't find you. You're safe with Mama._

How could she seal my vampire blood? She could have done something else.

I clenched my hand into a fist, grabbing a handful of some kind of fabric. I shifted my legs around. Bedsheets. Am I alone?

I turned my head to my right. Nothing and no one. It was just me in the bed. But how long?

I raised myself up and I felt the hardwood floor beneath my feet. It was very cold and dusty. I noticed three doors, one closely on my left.

Inside it contained a bathtub, a bathroom sink, a towel folded on top of a toilet seat, and a small cabinet. In the mirror above the nobs of the sink, I noticed the blood. Blood stained my neck meanwhile my wrist was smeared from when Rido licked away at the puncture marks but he didn't clean it up completely. I turned the nob and invited the touch of hot water on my hands. This room smells completely of him and I can feel his presence nearby (the smell of snow and damp wood was also drifting in the atmosphere). He must be somewhere in this building. I need to talk to him.

I was wearing the clothes I had on when I was kidnapped by the lower-level vampires but my coat was gone. I dried my neck with the towel that had been left on the toilet. Did they bring my clothes?

One of the remaining two doors belonged to a closet lined with my clothes on wooden hangers. Anything pants and skirts related was folded on a stool at one end. My shoes were aligned in a neat row under the hanging clothes, on the hardwood floor. All my socks and other accessories were in a box beside the stool. Hm.

After changing into something far more comfortable and far less formal (a cardigan over a blouse and a handkerchief skirt not bothering about my feet), I grabbed for a hair clip and I picked up all my hair into a loose messy bun. Now, where's Rido?

* * *

><p>Like my bedroom, the house was just as cold and dusty. I doubt anyone has ever resided in this home in over a decade. No wonder Rido's using it.<p>

He was in the living room, resting on a sofa with his head back and his arms spread out above the pillows. His eyes were closed and I could barely hear the "huffs" of his heart. He seemed relaxed but he wasn't asleep.

I walked over to the window and drew back the curtains a few inches to the side. The dark tree bark of the forest strongly contrasted against the pure white of the snow. The mountains were so close. I couldn't see any buildings, not even miles away. But I could feel the eyes and the fluttering hearts of the vampires in the trees' shadows.

"Don't try to escape."

Hm.

"There's nothing out there for miles. Besides, where would you go?".

I turned to look at him; he continued to resume in his relaxed position.

"This is unnecessary. What are you hiding from?" I asked as I went to the seat across from him.

"Everyone," He sighed. "There's a very small town between the mountains. I can take you to see it whenever you'd like."

I crisscrossed my legs and I leaned against the armrest. "I need you to explain everything to me. What was the deal you made with my father?"

"Just a marriage proposal to join our two families so that he won't be criticized by his own."

"Couldn't you have thought of something else?"

"Not really. But it went well, didn't it? We're here now."

"But it's irrelevant now. I doubt my father has been forgiven."

"You're right. He still lives in that rotting house of his but he can't do anything without you. Though, we won't be able to pay him a visit until I've completely healed," He said quietly as he placed a hand over his abdomen. I remember he was wounded when we met outside of the academy.

"How would I be able to protect you?" He rose his head, lightly leaning it to the right and smiled warmly.

"Now that you awakened my vampire blood, I can take care of myself," I said. I could faintly smell the blood from his wound. I swallowed again.

"Oh?"

He was leaning over me, hand on the right side of my head on the base of the sofa. I was looking at his dress shirt, the first four buttons were left untouched. I felt his finger glide by my left cheek but when my eyes met his, he kept his hand still. He smiled again.

"Your eyes tell me so much."

His finger stroked my cheek and there were three long, thin slashes down his wrist. The blood stained the sleeve of his shirt and dripped onto my left sleeve. He turned his wrist around to look at it. The smell of his blood was threatening my fangs. I hate this feeling. It's because of his blood in my veins that this stench is trying to seduce me.

"Look at what you've done. Don't you want a taste, Kiku-san?"

"Get away from me."

I pushed his hand aside and I stood up but his bloody hand was already on my shoulder and he me back. I couldn't shake him off. My strength hasn't returned.

"You could regain your pureblood strength if you just drink my blood, Kiku-San. Right now, you're as weak as a newborn child. How are you going to save yourself?"

"I'll drink from your servants."

"I've put them away. They're not allowed to near the house unless I call them."

"We'll see."

He straightened himself and moved aside. I got up from the sofa and I walked around him and headed to the stairs.

"You're not allowed to enter my bedroom."

"That's fine."

He smiled once more. I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed with my arms spread out. It had been two days and I still haven't had any blood. I noticed that Rido is always asleep during the day because he hates waking up early so that's the best time I have to not bump into him. At night, I could only hope he doesn't do anything sly while I'm asleep.<p>

But I should be thankful. I remember it all now. If I had continued to live as a human then would I continue to try and stay away from Mama. With these memories, I have questions to ask her. She's the one who sealed my memories after all.

I had wrote her a letter yesterday afternoon. It was filled with lies about my moving to the mountains in order to attain a teaching degree. This would keep her calm meanwhile I think of how I can approach her about what she did to me.

I felt shifting outside. Those vampires! Rido's servants can deliver the letter for me. I don't know where the town lies in between the mountains. They surely know where it is. A small and short pang echoed in my chest. I need to strengthen my body. It's a terrible idea to go without blood after not having any for over six years. It just makes me even thirstier.

I moved aside one of the many heavy curtains and I swung open the double panels of a window. I could hear the whispers amongst them in the shadows. Although they seemed far away, they could feel me watching them. I strengthened the power in my glare. Four came out of the forest, a woman and three men. They had mixed looks on their faces.

"Come in through the window," I said. One by one, they stood in front of me. The woman was wearing a heavy feathered hat with a matching coat. Of the three men, one wore a top hat. Another had very short hair but a very friendly smile. The third was missing his right eye.

"Good morning, Oshiromoto-sama," They said in unison, bowing.

"Good morning. Thank you for helping me."

"Rido-sama isn't going to like this," The man in the hat said.

"You're only going to make master upset," whined the woman.

"But she is his fiancé. We must help Master's beloved," whispered the short-haired man.

"He's resting. He won't notice," said the one with the missing eye.

"That man is asleep," I said. "I need one of you to drop a letter to the post office. To be delivered and undisturbed by the wishes of your master. If it fails to deliver then I won't keep this a secret."

"I don't fear Master's punishment," Missing Eye said, giving me his best smile.

"I offer to do it for you, Oshiromoto-sama," said Short Hair.

"When he finds out, you'll be dust at his feet," The woman hissed to the other two.

"Don't worry," I said to the ones who had no problems going against Rido. "I'll make sure your delivery is secure. Now go."

They bowed once more and disappeared, the curtains waving in place.

"Master is going to find out," Hat Man said. He was obviously scared of the possibility of Rido finding out.

"No he won't," I said. I could feel my blood boil. "Now please offer yourself."

He began to tremble as his hands moved to the collar of his jacket. He moved it aside and bared his neck. I placed my left hand around it. Before my fangs met his skin, I looked towards the woman. She was in tears.

"Stay quiet."


	5. Good Afternoon

The short-haired vampire and the vampire with the missing eye had confirmed that my letter had been successfully delivered to a post office nearby (well, not nearby but the first one they found in all this snow). I sent them on another mission. I had them go and guy as much food as they could carry. I wasn't going to starve out here.

Now that that was taken care of, I could focus on other things. Being brought here to this stranger's house, they surely have brought my things. Some of the clothes hung on wooden hangers meanwhile the rest was either on the stool in the closet or in a box beside that stool. Everything seemed to be here. But I don't have any of my papers nor my important documents. I don't know where they could be. What if he's taken them? Destroyed them? To erase my existence so no one could find me or even track me, believe I was real. That monster. I'll confront him about it after I finish organizing this bedroom I awoke in.

This mansion probably hasn't been touched in over a thousand years. I doubt this house is Rido's. I haven't seen any personal belongings. I wonder if he even has a framed picture somewhere in this house. I doubt his bedroom has anything. It's maybe just a coffin where he sleeps and rise with the sun and moon.

My bedroom was indeed dusty and cold. There was no sunlight outside but I knew it was day. The clock in the room was working. I could only hope it was the correct time. I was running in and out of the bedroom, moving the cleaning supplies I found in a closet by the kitchen to my bedroom to get rid of the cobwebs and the grains of sand scattered across the floor.

It didn't take me very long to clean the bedroom and bathroom. Once I was done, the bedroom looked nothing like when I first saw it. The bed, to begin with, had new bedsheets and pillow covers. The old ones smelled terribly and were equally dusty and old as the house. The bathroom I left spotless and stocked with things I will be needing if I'm going to be taking cover in this house. The closet was reorganized and I made sure to make use of the dresser that was in this bedroom. And, lastly, the curtains were powder free and drawn to let the outside landscape blind Rido if he were ever to enter the room.

I checked the clock. _6:53_. It is already late afternoon. What do I do now? Is there anything to do around here? He said there was a town…

Downstairs, everything was quiet and the air was dry. I could hear the silent tapping of Rido's heartbeat upstairs. It was rapid then calmed then quickened again. Was he dreaming? Or having a nightmare?

The coat I was wearing when I was taken from the academy was hanging on a coat hanger by the front door. Where would I go? Rido's right. I don't want to return to my mother. And the academy? I've been using the teaching opportunity as another way of getting away from my mother. Then there's nowhere to go. I just want to be away from home. If I go back there she won't let me go ever again. But she knows more about the arranged marriage than I do. Maybe I can get her to confess everything about Rido and my father. But how much does she know? She wouldn't want to tell me though… She's hidden it from me by doing that _thing_ to me. But she's not the only one to blame. My father has had his part in all this madness.

"But it's nice being away from home."

Rido was a distance behind me. I think he was at the foot of the staircase. I sighed.

"Why are you awake? Isn't it a bit too early for you to be awake?" I asked. I moved away from the coat hanger and turned to meet his eyes as he took a seat in the living room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," He said.

"I was cleaning," I said. "And now I've been thinking."

"Hm," He leaned his head back like he did the first morning I woke here. He brushed his hair back away from his face with his fingers. "How do you feel?"

"You need to ask yourself that," I said. I could still smell some blood off of him and it wasn't blood of any servant. I recognized his scent.

Rido grinned. "It's been three days since I've last seen you actually. Have you only been cleaning your bedroom and killing my servants?"

"There's nothing to do in this house," I said. "Why do you hide from the public?"

"I'm a wanted man," He said. "Everyone thinks I'm dead. I can't go out there. You would be left alone."

He smiled warmly.

"Why?" I asked, softer this time. I can get him to tell me about this arranged marriage. He knew my father.

"Why?" He laughed a little. "I've sinned."

"What more could you have done besides pull me out of my life and return my fangs to me?" I asked. I sat down in front of him, legs cris-crossed. I propped my left arm on the armrest of the sofa and I leaned my head on the palm of my hand.

"Murder," He said. "I've done so much to stain my name in blood."

"Why did you kill?" I asked.

"Out of jealousy. Out of pleasure," He said. He was sitting up now, eyes filled with fire and bloodthirst. "Out of love."

"Do you plan to kill me?" I asked.

"Never," He said. "You're all I have left."

"Did you plan this?"

"Sort of."

"Explain."

"Where do I start?"

"The marriage proposal."


	6. Thirst

**Here's another one because I want to get the plot moving. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It started with your father.<p>

We have known one another since we were young boys, practically young men. We have always helped one another. We never said no. But the time came when we stopped meeting. I was having difficulties in my household. I had been kicked out, despised by own siblings. Meanwhile your father disappeared for four years. When we finally met again at a dinner party amongst other purebloods, he told me about the new life he had. He married _that woman_ to bring peace to both their families but it only brought more problems." Rido stopped. "I thought you knew more about this, Kiku. Did your mother truly hide this from you?"

"Yes," I said. "I only remember my mother telling me we were moving, and without my father. By the time we were far away in a new home, that was when she sealed my memories and my vampire blood."

"What a terrible thing to do. She could have prevented so much by leaving you with your father meanwhile she run away from the problems she built herself," Rido said.

"She's still my mother. Don't criticize her," I snapped.

"I apologize," He said.

"Get on with it," I said, stretching my legs out.

"Now I remember," He said, closing his eyes and smiling. "I was wrong. He wasn't alone. He had brought along the woman and you. You were four years old. Your mother was uncomfortable seeing me. Our families were never close with one another, practically enemies. You were in her protective arms.

Your father took me to a private room meanwhile you and the woman were distracted by the others at the party. He told me about his regret."

"So my parents never came together out of love?" I asked.

"As I said before," He said. "It was to bring two families together and end their bickering. Even when I saw him with the woman for the first time, I saw how there was no affection, no love.

Because your mother came from a very small and weak pureblood family, word has spread that they have been mixing blood with humans. Your father's family despised the marriage, only wanting to keep the pureblood line strong and thick. Your father was lucky to have married your mother who was one of her few remaining family who still had pureblood blood in her veins. If she hadn't then he would have been removed."

"I know where this is leading," I said, closing my eyes for a second. "He asks- no, _begs_ you to marry his only daughter that was born with true pureblood blood in the hopes that the mixing with your family's blood will help excuse him from such torment."

"Exactly," He said, smiling again. "As good friends, I agreed. But he made sure to make it clear that I couldn't have you until you were 18 or else the deal was off and he would disclose my location to the hunters. It wouldn't have worked, the fool. But his family was more than happy except for the woman. You know the rest."

"And what's happened to my father?" I asked. "Is he dead? You said something about returning to him."

"He's alive," He said. "But he is in hiding. Your cousin is playing as the new head of the Oshiromoto family. He found the opportunity once your father disappeared."

"What do you need me to see him for?" I asked. "He can stay in hiding. All this has is his fault. He should stay gone."

"He wants you take the title," Rido said. "Remove your cousin and lead the family into the ancient, thick blood it originally was going to be given."

"You mean the arranged marriage," I said. "I don't want to go through with it. I don't want to help my father. Thank you for helping my father but the deal is done."

"I'm not doing this for him anymore," Rido said. "I'm doing this for myself."

"For yourself?" I asked.

"Bear with me," He said. "You're my only companion. Everyone else is against me. The _world_ is against me."

"Your servants don't keep you company anymore?" I asked. "Need a new plaything?"

"You make it sound horrible," He said. "You're the only person I'm fond of. I would like you to do your part and go through with marrying me. It isn't so bad. You could learn to love me."

"It's starting to sound like my father's problem," I said. "It's going in a circle. Arranged marriage, bad blood in the families, another arranged marriage, then starting anew."

"It's going to be different because you're nothing like your parents," He said. "I can give you all the time you want to think about it. All I want is for you to not despise me, to touch me, to drink my blood."

"I'm 22 years old," I said. "I deserve to experience my life before settling down so young. You won't be the only man."

"It hurts my heart hearing you talk about having others in your life," He said. "Please consider it. We have all the time in the world. But I prefer you make a decision quick."

"Oh, so I can choose to not marry you?" I asked.

"But who would you go to?" He asked. I was quiet. I looked at him sharply. He stood up and went to the coat rack. He took off a heavy black jacket and slipped it on.

"Remember, the faster you become involved with your family, the more of a distraction you'll have," He said. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Also, it seems we're both starving for blood."

And with that, he was gone.


	7. Remember, Family's Family

I remember all the parties after I turned 13 years old. I didn't expect my father to tell me about the arranged marriage but considering how desperate he was to fix the problems he has with his family, it now makes more sense. He wanted to get the word around, make sure everyone knew what was going to happen once I turned 18. The marriage proposal would be the biggest news ever heard within our family but the marriage would take place in secrecy, that's what I heard once. He was hiding from me and he was talking to his most respected relatives.

So, at the parties, although I was very young, my father took me along to go through the publicity. I went to about nineteen parties before I started wearing the wedding ring Rido picked out. It was a temporary. Eventually I would grow up and need a ring that would properly fit my finger but that ring would be for a later time. At the parties, I always stayed beside my father. My mother refused to come and preferred to stay home alone. She would always be upset before I would leave to accompany my father. The flock of aristocratic vampires would bombard me with questions and requests. I wasn't allowed to speak. My father couldn't stress this enough. Marriage offers were abundant but once my father's relatives proudly shooed them off, revealing I was to be married to a Kuran, they moved closer to me and pressed on even more about me.

Rido never attended the parties. That is another part I remember. From what I heard from eavesdropping, he was on the run like a wanted fugitive. Although he would meet my father in secret, he never bothered to talk to me. He'd see me, smile, then disappear.

I truly comprehended the marriage two days before my mother and I escaped my father. I connected all the gossip and the chatter of the aristocrats and, finally, I figured out I was going to be married to this strange person. When I asked my mother about it, she told me it was a game and to forget about it. I never asked about it anymore. Then we disappeared. She clouded my memory and we started anew.

A big whole mess of things.

So what have I been missing? It's been a long time since I've been back in the world of vampires. Rido is right; I don't want to return to my mother. But I don't want to marry him. I've just returned to the world.

"_Remember, the faster you become involved with your family, the more of a distraction you'll have."_

He makes a point. Staying in this house forever isn't going to do me any good. I'm limited, caged practically. Rido is still wounded but he insists on staying by me to prevent me from running. But where would I run to? There's nothing to return to.

Revenge. Revenge on _that family_ for doing this to me. Revenge on my father. I can mess with every single last one of them. They gave my mother anxiety, stress, depression- they need to pay. They need to repent. Make them regret everything. They thought they could have their way, do as they please.

I sat up in bed. It was night. I couldn't sleep. Rido's probably awake. I heard him make his way downstairs earlier. The silent pitter-patter of his heart followed behind every footstep he made in the hallway. I need to make this work. Rido's the only one who knows how to find my family. He said my father's missing. I doubt this is true. He knows just in case he would need to return. He now has an excuse to go back. But he needs to heal that wound of his. It was an anti-vampire weapon. He's been drinking the blood of his servants. I kept my precious two away from him, having them move away deeper into the forest. He's going to need my blood to finish the job. He must really be going insane from not having the blood from the person he cherishes the most. I hate to admit it but I'm going to give him what he wants.


	8. I Do

**I apologize for the two short chapters. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>My heart pounded against my chest. Thinking about his blood made me feel hungry. Thinking about his fangs on my skin made me feel even worse.<p>

I found him in a very small room downstairs. There were books thrown across the floor at his feet. He sat in a wooden chair by a desk, leaning with one leg over the other. This was the office room. The curtains on the windows weren't drawn. The room was completely dark.

"Normally you'd be asleep at this hour," He said. His hand was over his face. He looked exhausted and fed up but he smiled when I entered the room. I was in a long-sleeved nightgown. Before I left my bedroom, I made sure to put on pajama pants. My wild hair was picked up into a bun on the top of my head.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Oh? Was it another nightmare about me?" He asked, dropping the smile and sighing.

"I've decided on what to do about the marriage," I said. He massaged his temples.

"So soon?" He asked. "I thought you'd take far more time than that. What made up your mind?"

"Revenge," I said. He gave me his full attention now. He was grinning big, fangs and everything. He leaned his head on his fist.

"Really?" He asked.

"I want to go to the people who caused this," I said. "To the ones who cornered my father and isolated my mother. I need you to take me to them."

"Is this a serious marriage proposal or a mock proposal? I know you don't want to marry me now," He said. "Now". He's expecting it. I'll have to follow through with my plan.

"I will go as your fiancé," I said. "But I won't be marrying anytime soon."

"Well, we _are_ fiancés, Kiku," He said.

"You haven't proposed," I mocked.

"Hm," He stood up and left the room. I heard him go upstairs. He was going to his bedroom. Was he upset? I might have to find another way to do this. Maybe I should ask my mother instead…

His footsteps echoed as he descended the steps. He came closer.

"Kiku," He said from the living room. He was at the base of the stairs. I joined him and crossed my arms over my chest. He went down on one knee, opened his hand and revealed a silver ring topped by an eye-shaped white diamond adorned by smaller diamonds. I dropped my left arm to my side. He took my left hand gently.

"Will you join me for eternity as my bride?" He asked, holding my hand and looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said in almost a whisper. He smiled, lowering his head to place the wedding band on my finger and then he kissed my hand. He continued to hold it as he got back up on his feet. I continued to look at his eyes.

"May I have a kiss?" He asked. I moved my eyes away from his face and I looked away once I nodded. He leaned down and gave me a swift and light peck on my lips. I grabbed the back of his neck before he could straighten himself. I put my lips to his left ear.

"Since you're still healing, I believe you should have the first bite," I said. I could see him grin under his wavy-curly hair from the corner of my eye. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck. Then his fangs.


	9. Warmth in the Face and Heart

**This one took a while to think of. At least it's done now. Thank you for reading.**

**PS: Rido is referring to find someone to turn Kiku into human because obviously he doesn't have the power nor the spell to do so.**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember the reason to why I felt irritated about waking up at night. It was obviously past sunset; I could see the deep, warm glow of the bleeding setting sun and the rise of the moon's shadow of blue through the curtains. My body seemed to be exhausted. I only wanted to sleep more, to ignore this feeling and return to the darkness of my mind. I don't remember if I was dreaming. Looking at the outside made me forget.<p>

My bedroom smelled off, in a way. It wasn't what I was used to in these past few days. It doesn't feel like my room. I closed my eyes, tightened my grip on my blankets and I turned over to face away from the window. My wrists rested against my lips. Besides the smell of blood, I felt a strong warmth below my elbow, as if there was a small fire on that side of the bed.

I opened my eyes. And there he was, a fan of curled hair over his face. I could barely hear the soft breaths of air entering and exiting his nose. He truly was asleep. And in my bed.

The smell of blood. Rido in my bed. I moved my hands away and I noticed the dry blood that was over where a pair of fang bites used to be, and had dried all the way down my elbows. Not only that, but there was a silver band over my left ring finger.

I moved the blankets away from me and I slipped out of bed. I didn't care if it would wake him up. I need to know what he's done.

As I entered the bathroom, I now knew this was Rido's bedroom. What happened after he proposed? Didn't he drink my blood and we went our own separate ways?

In the reflection of the mirror, more blood seemed to cover my torso. On both sides of my neck, crusty blood smears mapped where his teeth grazed my skin. Has he…

I lifted my nightgown.

"I didn't touch you below the neck."

I lowered my hand and I turned on the hot water.

"How did we end up in your bed? What did you do?" I asked as I washed away the blood on my wrists.

"I did nothing wrong. You told me I could drink your blood so I did."

"Buy why are _we_ in _your_ bedroom?" I moved on to my neck.

"Don't worry. The only problem was that I drained too much blood from you that you became unconscious. I couldn't return you to your room. You told me I wasn't allowed to enter so I thought it be best for you to rest in my bedroom."

"And you decided to join me?" I found a towel on a shelf behind me and I used it to dry my neck.

"We're lovers aren't we?"

I exited the bathroom. He was laying sideways with his head propped up on his arm. My blood was frozen in a small, thin, cracked waterfall going from the corner of his smiling lips down his chest.

"Control yourself," I snapped.

"It's your blood that makes it difficult for me."

"How long has it been?"

"We've been asleep for more than a week. Today's probably Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" I groaned and sat down on the side of the bed where I was once asleep. "How's your wound?"

"See for yourself."

I felt him shift in bed, moving the blankets. I looked over my shoulder. He lifted unbuttoned his dress shirt and moved it aside to reveal his abdomen. The hole that was in his body was now completely covered and healing. I could tell it was still bruised from the pale purple patch by his belly button.

"That's good," I said, turning back around to face the windows.

"Although, it still continues to sting. A few more drops of your blood can make it feel better."

"No. I wouldn't want to be asleep for a year."

"How about a kiss?"

"No. I already gave you one."

"I kissed _you_."

"And?"

"Now return the favor."

"Why?"

"We're lovers."

I made a dreaded face. I slapped my hands into my face and sighed.

"If I kiss you will you not drink my blood to that extent ever again?"

"I couldn't help myself. Your blood is all I crave."

"I don't want to stay asleep forever."

"It's not a bad idea. But, for you, I promise."

I shook my head then leaned over my shoulder. He was watching me. I was glad he stayed still as I planted the kiss on his cheek. He smiled even more.

"That was angelic."

"You smell like animal."

"So do you. You're in my bed."

I felt the bun on my head lean towards my neck. I pulled out the hair band and began to brush it all out and coil the band back around it.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Not today."

"Oh, so you healed me to have me escort you to the nearby town?"

"Yes."

That was what I was planning. I need to stay more focused. In order for us to return to my family, he wanted to make sure he was strong enough to be able to protect me ever since he was wounded when we first met a few days ago.

"Not today, Kiku. I would like to spend more time here with you."

"When will we be able to go?"

"When everything has settled."

"Settled?"

"The hunters are nervous and crawling about everywhere."

"Then there's no use to rush. I've waited such a long time. I can wait again."

"Relax. Let's just enjoy this time we have together. Would you like a turn at my blood?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not hungry."

"Stop lying to yourself. I know underneath that stone face of yours, there's a bloodthirsty monster inside of you."

I didn't realize I was _that_ hungry until he said it. It was true. I'm in need, and when he took so much from me I was left starving. But I don't want to admit it. He's going to laugh at me.

"You're making me feel worse than what I already do."

"You can silence me by taking a bite. Just one little sip. What harm is it going to do? The only thing that you're causing yourself is that you're staying weak like a newborn child."

"I'm not weak."

The bed shifted again and he now stood in front of me. His right hand touched the wall as he hunched over me.

"Then show me," He purred. "Move me aside. Force me out of the way."

With all the force I could muster in my body, I pushed against his chest. It was like trying to move a thick slab of concrete. He didn't budge. I was blushing from embarrassment.

He took my hands. Our eyes met but his were piercing and searching for something in my face. He leaned it a bit closer.

"Just let yourself go, Kiku."

"I'll do it when the time's right. Now's not it."

He lightly pushed my arms against me. He stood over me like a bird of prey.

"When is the right time? When you're decaying? I'm all yours. Use me."

His fingers were stroking me hands.

"And if I do it? It won't stop there. I don't want to keep doing this."

"Do you regret meeting me? If you had stayed human you wouldn't have to drink blood. Do you want me to change you back? I'll sacrifice my life for you to be human again since you seem to like it so much."

"I don't."

I couldn't face him. I don't want to be put into hiding again, start new memories and wake up to the old ones painfully. But having to taste _his_ blood is a struggle to me. He's the only one I can call an ally right now. He's the only companion I have in this new chapter in my life. But I don't want to be dependent of his blood.

"Then don't make such a sad face. It'll be quick."

The smell of blood snapped my senses to life. I was going to question him about it but his lips met mine and then the taste of blood was in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly, our hands intertwined between our two bodies.

"Was that so bad? Your eyes are crimson. I must have done something right."

I untangled my hands from his and I pushed him aside, standing over _him_ now. He grinned as I clenched his shirt in my left hand. My hands moved around from his neck to his face to his eyes to my hand. I can't hold back now. I have to get it over with or I won't be able to stand this hunger anymore.

I used my other hand to take his head and face it left. I leaned in towards him and my fangs met the pleasure of his neck. My fingernails pierced his skin through his shirt as my hand clung to his shirt. A gasp escaped from him and he laughed shortly. I could feel my ears burning red.

His blood was spreading all throughout my body, warming my toes and fingertips, awakening the vampire strength inside of me. It's been far too long since I've had something _this_ thick in blood. I felt like I was melting. My heart was raging.

"You're making it very hard for me to not fall in love with you."

"Didn't you want me by your side forever and ever? For all eternity was what you said."

I licked my lips, savoring every last drop. I flipped his head to face the other side and I took another bite. I felt one hand go around my waist and the other was in my hair, pulling out strands of hair to curl around his finger.

"Do you like the wedding band?"

I swallowed.

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I found it in this house."

So this isn't his home. Makes much more sense. I raised myself up and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. His right hand touched my cheek. I took it into my hands and I held on tightly as I brought it to my lips and met his wrist. His fingernails kept me distracted as warmth flooded my face.

"Allow me a bit more rest. You've taken a part of my soul," He said, smiling and sighing contently. I removed myself off of him and I moved towards the window. I wiped my hand over my lips again. He took my hand gently and rose it to his lips.

"Will you stay here with me?" He asked. His tongue moved around my fingers.

"No. I've finished here."

"Please," He said in almost a whisper. "Just one more night."

"Fine."


End file.
